star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogar Lyste
Yogar Lyste, operating number: LSM-03, was a Human male who served in the rank of officer of the Galactic Empire during the Imperial Era. He was stationed on the planet Lothal, where he served as Imperial Supply Master of Capital City; keeping track of all weapons and gear shipped in, as well as any produced locally. Biography Lothal Insurgency A Human male from the world of Garel, Yogar Lyste served in the Galactic Empire over the years during the Imperial Era. In the year 5 BBY, Yogar was given the task by his superiors to deliver Imperial crates of food and blasters to the Imperial Portal on Lothal, but that was when the shipment was hijacked by a group of rebels that served onboard the Ghost, and were secretly part of a network that kept its eyes open for any other rebel cells that stood against the Empire. Overseeing on what was happening, Lyste led his stormtroopers to intercept the rebels from stealing the crates, but were powerless to prevent the rebels from fleeing on the speeder bikes with the crates. During the Lothal Insurgency, Lyste was stationed in the town of Kothal where he made his attempt to pressure local farmer Morad Sumar into selling his farm to the Empire. Despite Sumar's disinterest and refusing to sell his farm, Lyste took his troops to the farm later that day, where he forcibly evicted Morad, Marida, and Aqualish farm helper, and destroyed their home with his troop transport's cannons. However, when word was reached by one of his troopers that the three prisoners were later freed by Ezra Bridger and Garazeb Orrelios who had previously seen the smoking ruins of the farm from the TIE/LN Starfighter they had recently stolen, Yogar ordered every stormtrooper to stop the fugitives and killing the prisoners that were fleeing. His efforts to do so failed Lyste investigated a report by the Imperial Cadet Nazhros Oleg that a warehouse in Lothal's Capital City was taking in barrels of ebla beer without the proper tax stamps. His agents verified that the barrels were being stockpiled in a warehouse for distribution, resulting in Captain Piers Roddance ordering a raid, headed by Oleg, with Zare Leonis and a squad of stormtroopers providing backup. Sabine Wren had some respect for him, noting that he had started beefing up security and describing him in her personal journal as "not a complete dummy". Meeting Princess Leia In the aftermath of the Lothal Insurgency, a large number of Imperial troops withdrew from Lothal, resulting in Lyste receiving more responsibility on the planet. In 3 BBY, he became the commanding officer aboard a light cruiser and was responsible for monitoring ships going to and from the planet, as to ensure that no dissident forces returned to disrupt Imperial rule. Unknown to him, the same rebels that ignited the insurgency on Lothal had secretly returned to Lothal, slipping past his notice and landing on the surface, in order to rendezvous with the Alderaanian dignitary, Princess Leia Organa, of whom Lyst was skeptical of due to rebel activity and a history of Alderaanian vessels being "stolen" by rebels. Hoping to avoid such an incident, he implemented as much security as possible by dispatching a stormtrooper detachment and using Gravity Locks to secure Organa's three Hammerhead Cruisers. As an added security measure, Lyse also brought in two All Terrain Armored Transports to patrol the area. After Organa insisted that Lyst temporarily hand over his own transport for a relief mission, she, along with Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, both disguised as Imperial soldiers, staged a kidnapping of the fifteen-year-old princess. After falling for the ruse, Lyste immediately ordered a scan of the nearby area to find the rebels that Leia was secretly working with. Hoping to seize Organa's vessels for the rebellion, the rebels launched a raid on Lyst's garrison the following evening, in which they managed to "steal" the Hammerheads. Going along with the rebels' plan, Leia threatened to blackmail Lyst for the his inept command of the helpless Imperial presence on Lothal unless she was compensated, and he quickly complied to do so without any hesitation. After securing a transport for her, he finally discovered that his own private transport was missing. Personality and Traits Described to be young and ambitious, Lyste exuded confidence and performed his duties with a sadistic sense of pride. He took his position as supply master seriously and cared little for anyone standing in his way. Charged with securing land on Lothal he attempted to negotiate before resorting to force, but when forced to use drastic measures to clear farmers from their land he carried out the task with considerable zeal, grinning sadistically while destroying Morad Sumar's homestead and arresting the innocent farmer and his family. Despite his confidence, he proved unable to stop Ezra and Zeb from freeing his prisoners. Sabine Wren had some respect for him, noting that he had started beefing up security and describing him in her personal journal as "not a complete dummy.". Unlike many other officers, he was quite understanding of the failures of his subordinates. He also showed concern for the people of Lothal during the presence of the Imperial blockade, telling Princess Leia Organa that he wanted to make sure that her supplies got to to impoverished citizens. Appearances *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' Category:Garelans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Officers of the Galactic Empire